


【奎周番外2】If线：薄伽梵

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 奎周 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 背景：故事发生在《特异点：俱卢》第八十二章：折翼，特异点娜娜被小太阳断手，死在葵花面前以后。脑洞源自小伙伴说这个葵花可以接上2.4。这次是彻彻底底的if线了，如果葵花为娜娜打破规则会做些什么……不要当真啊！如果葵花还是那个为所欲为的GM，特异点是形成不了的，所以这只奎不论在正剧还是番外都会有不太正常的时候。如果接受不了病病的，还有点坏掉的葵花请慎入……
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	【奎周番外2】If线：薄伽梵

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：故事发生在《特异点：俱卢》第八十二章：折翼，特异点娜娜被小太阳断手，死在葵花面前以后。脑洞源自小伙伴说这个葵花可以接上2.4。这次是彻彻底底的if线了，如果葵花为娜娜打破规则会做些什么……不要当真啊！如果葵花还是那个为所欲为的GM，特异点是形成不了的，所以这只奎不论在正剧还是番外都会有不太正常的时候。如果接受不了病病的，还有点坏掉的葵花请慎入……

“嘘……好好休息吧……帕斯。等到了多门城，我会叫醒你。”  
他的帕斯闭上眼睛，无声地答应了他的请求，而那双眼睛也再也没睁开。  
当最后一滴血滴坠地，仿佛被抽走最后一丝力气，搭在他背后的那只手也随之滑落。  
“帕斯……没事了。我就在你身边……我一直都在你身边。”  
昔日意气风发，清秀俊逸的少年在遍地的曼珠沙华中永远沉睡了下去。奎师那静默地注视着友人的面孔，没有再说一句话。

这一幕已然注定。  
这是新的故事必不可少的一部分。  
打败迦尔纳的英雄，只有一个。而那个帕斯……不在这里。  
你其实早就知道，不是吗，奎师那？

是你放弃了他……  
就像丢弃一件不趁手的工具。  
这都是因为你！  
比彻头彻尾的绝望更可怕的，是命运给了你一丝微弱的希望，随后又毫不留情地将它掐灭。  
你给了阿周那虚伪的希望。  
你虚情假意地陪伴他，引导他，却并未试图改变命运，也并未试图干涉他注定的结局。

不……不是这样……

那又如何？  
就算是神，也受制于自己制定的规则。  
你可愿意为他打破一次？  
代价……  
是一切的一切。

“寿终之时思念我，捐弃躯体而别离，他会融入我的状态，此真切而毋庸置疑。贡底耶！在寿终时，无论对何物思慕，脱体后必归其所思，此因对所思常念之故。”

阿周那的身体仿佛沉入了无尽的深潭。但他并不害怕。他终于……可以回到他日思夜想的归处。  
“帕斯……我不会放弃你。”  
一个声音在幽暗的虚空中回荡。他本能地想要去寻找声音的源头，当他伸手，却发现自己根本无法动弹。  
左臂的刺痛将他的意识拉了回来。可是，睁开眼睛之后眼前却依旧是一片黑暗，与方才的梦境别无二致。  
他的神识还未离开这具身体。断臂的痛楚便是最好的证明。究竟是新生的组织在封住伤口，还是断口正在腐烂，他无从得知。  
自己究竟是死是活……  
“帕斯……醒了吗？”  
黑暗中传来一个熟悉的声音，让他忐忑的心顿时平静了下来。他想要开口喊出那人的名字，却无法发声。他无法开口，无法动弹，眼前也唯有黑暗，仿佛是被封住了部分的感官。  
这可是神识即将脱离身体的状态？  
马达夫……  
他的心里默默呼唤着，像是能够读懂他的心声，马达夫的气息越来越近。随之而来的，是一股淡淡的莲香。有什么东西被送到了他嘴边。  
那应该是给他治伤的药。阿周那想都没想就喝了下去。他似乎恢复了一些知觉，仿佛有一股无形力量汇聚在他脐轮的位置，如同刚刚成型的婴儿正在从母体获取养分。  
这具本该死去的身体，正在获得新生。  
“睡吧，帕斯。放心……我就在你身边。”  
奎师那的声音如同一阵清风掠过耳际，虽然阿周那还未想明白自己在哪，但仅仅是友人的存在就足以令他放下所有的疑虑。  
他睡得非常安心，甚至没有做梦。这让他不禁好奇，是否自己亦是在梦里。  
黑暗之中，他无法分辨昼夜，但仍旧通过背诵一些经文计算着时间。接下来的日子里，他的身体似乎开始好转，但断臂的位置却始终有一股奇怪的痛感。  
起初，他以为那是伤口在恶化，可是他并没有闻到伤口腐烂的恶臭，久而久之，他终于发现那种感觉与其说是痛感，不如说，更像是有什么东西在生长。  
难道他的断臂难道还能长回去吗？这是他之前想都不敢想的事。  
终于，在不知过了多少个昼夜之后，奎师那的药有了起效。  
“马达夫……”  
当阿周那用沙哑的声音开口喊出这个名字，奎师那停下了脚步。他的呼吸变得有些紊乱，随后大步走到了友人的身边。  
“帕斯……太好了。”  
他的气息很近，阿周那甚至能感受到他鸦羽般的长发像一双轻柔的羽翼环抱着他的脖颈。他想要抬手触摸友人的脸颊，但身体显然还未完全恢复。  
“我这是怎么了……这是哪里？”  
“别怕……我一直陪着你。”  
奎师那并未正面回答他的问题，似乎还有什么难言之隐。尽管他的语气温和而平静，阿周那却依旧感觉到那平静的表面下似有激荡的暗流。  
毕竟是自己的鲁莽酿成了大错。他小心翼翼地斟酌着自己该说些什么，至少，不能是丧气的话。  
“马达夫，不用担心……我不会再背着你去做傻事了。这一次我会慢慢恢复，耐心修炼。总有一天，我仍会完成自己的使命，打败盎伽王，为婆罗多……”  
那个名字让奎师那的神色变得格外阴沉。阿周那看不见友人的表情，他还未说完，就被友人封住了双唇。奎师那并未反驳他，而是将压抑的情绪全都倾泻在了这个热切而绝望的深吻中。

盎伽王……？  
为什么还惦记着这个无关紧要的家伙？  
那都是琐事。

这一吻近乎抽空了他肺部所有的空气，那双黑曜石一样的眼睛涌出了泪水。奎师那小心翼翼地拭去那些破碎的泪珠，在漫长的沉默后，阿周那用压抑着哭腔的嗓音低声说了一句他一直想说，却碍于自己所背负的东西不能说出口的话。  
“马达夫……我好想你。”  
“我们再也不会分开了。”

再过几天，阿周那的手也渐渐恢复了知觉。他迫不及待地想要试着活动一下，并检查左臂到底发生了什么，但他的身体却被什么东西固定。自己的动静太大，以至于奎师那提前赶到了他的身边。  
“马达夫，我好像可以起来活动了……”  
“帕斯，你还不能乱动。”  
“为何？我什么时候才能出去走走？”  
阿周那从未怀疑过奎师那的话。只是，这几天他总感觉奎师那有东西隐瞒着他。亦或是自己胡思乱想吧。  
“你去了哪里……”  
察觉到了友人的不安，奎师那安抚地贴着友人的前额，用他那顽皮的语调打趣道：“就这么离不开我吗？我的帕斯。”  
友人的脸颊有些发烫，出乎预料的是，他非但没有否故作镇定地否认，反而鬼使神差地点了点头。  
“是……”  
或许是已经死过一次，亦或是在这无尽的虚空中唯有马达夫和自己，那些曾经束缚着他的枷锁，那些故作坚强的伪装，在此刻都显得多余。  
“那我今天就不走了~”  
奎师那优哉游哉地在友人身边躺了下来，马达夫的气息与温度无疑让阿周那安心了许多。自从被逐出象城，他再也没有睡得如此安稳。恍惚中，友人描摹着他的面孔，反反复复说着同样的话。  
“我就在你身边……一直都在。”

阿周那的直觉告诉他，奎师那一直有事瞒着他。为了保护他，从而想让他远离某些危险的真相。  
他越发觉得自己并非还留在人间。那么现在这种活着的感觉又是何物？  
这种怀疑，在他的左手恢复知觉后被推向了极致。

那原本被斩断的左臂……居然完全长回去了。这绝不可能发生在任何一个人身上。  
“马达夫……我现在到底是什么？”  
那天，当奎师那带着药来到友人身边，阿周那早已凭借自己的能力挣脱束缚，坐在床边，两眼直勾勾地凝视着无光的虚空。  
“帕斯……”  
“我的手长回去了。这不正常。”  
奎师那先是一愣，但很快就又以往常那种平静的语气答道：  
“不，帕斯。很快你就会发现，这并没有什么不正常。你已经察觉到了吧……你的身体正在发生一些变化。”  
奎师那果然都知道……  
阿周那得到了想要的答案，却不知接下来该作何反应。奎师那依旧若无其事地将药喂到了他的嘴边，而这一次，他却推开了药碗。  
“你对我……做了些什么？你喂我喝的药又是什么？”  
他并不知道，当他推开药碗的那一刻，奎师那脸上是多么可怕的表情。  
“帕斯，你在怀疑我吗？”  
“马达夫…………我……呃！”  
阿周那想要解释，却被一把按在了床板上，虚弱的身体根本无法反抗，奎师那死死地将他按住，但即便是情绪快要失控的时候他仍不忘记用一只手垫住友人的后颈，让他不至于受到伤害。  
“我是骗了你。你其实早就已经恢复了，也早就能自己走动。那些束缚……其实是我故意施加在你身上的。你知道为什么吗？我的帕斯……”  
奎师那撩起阿周那已经长长的黑发，将它们都聚拢在耳后，阿周那依旧看不见友人的面孔，但自己脸上惊恐而迷茫的表情想必已经被友人一览无余。  
“时机尚未成熟的时候做不该做的事，是什么后果，上次你还没有得到足够的教训吗？！每次都是这样……你答应我不会去做傻事，结果你不但欺骗了我，还葬送了你自己！”  
他的声音渐渐变得激动，最终，阿周那所熟悉的那个，不论在任何情景下都能保持平静，举重若轻的马达夫，训诫的话语竟变成了哭腔。  
“为什么？！！为什么……就是不好好听我说呢？帕斯……”  
阿周那抬手抚摸着那双璀璨的眼睛，竟触碰到了湿润的泪水。他的手悬在半空，片刻后，他环住了孔雀一样的脖颈，埋进了那头鸦羽般的长发。  
“我希望成为你的骄傲。我希望……能配得上你。可我还是输给了盎伽王……没能完成我应该完成的使命。我辜负了你的期望……”

“你从未令我失望……我的帕斯。”

莲花即便是被碾碎后弃置于污泥之中也依旧难掩其芬芳。  
即便被折断手臂，即便已经鲜血淋漓，也绝不示弱，咬着牙也要战斗到底的帕斯，是他见过的最强大的战士。  
奎师那缠住了他的脖子，如同两只交颈的孔雀。发际上轻柔的孔雀翎顽皮地撩拨着他敏感的耳朵，让阿周那哭笑不得。趁友人分心，他狠狠地啄了一口友人的喉结，随后一路直下，肆无忌惮地在他敏感的身体上留下烙印。  
阿周那的身体本能地回应着这熟悉的触碰，发出轻微的喘息与难以抑制的颤抖。当细密的轻吻落在他的腹部时，事情变得不太对劲。  
一股微妙的热潮涌上了肚脐，诡异的感觉就像有什么东西正在生长，和前几天的感觉一样。肚脐周围仿佛有无数条燃烧的河流向外发散。  
“怎么了，帕斯？”  
奎师那抬起头，孔雀翎扫过他的肋骨，让他险些发出一串低笑。  
“没事……大概是我的错觉……嘶…………”  
“是这里吗？”  
纤细的手指精准地描出了阿周那腹部的细流，不知是有意还是无意，每一次触碰都能撩动他敏锐的感官。他仿佛听见一声轻笑，随后，湿濡的嘴唇含住了他的肚脐。一股微妙的快意令他颤抖不已……就像种子得到水分后即将破土而出。  
“唔……好奇怪…………”  
幽暗的空间里没有任何光源，视觉被封闭后，听觉更加敏锐，或者说，这个密闭的空间本身就会造成回声，哪怕是轻微的喘息都会被无限放大。阿周那无法抗拒这种从未有过的感觉，唯有紧咬着下唇，可急促的呼吸与骤然上升的体温却将他的反应暴露无遗。  
“这到底是什么……”  
“你会知道的。”  
奎师那并没有回答，当他灵活的舌尖扫过小腹，酥麻的感觉与流窜的电流令阿周那的呼吸愈发急促，仿佛肚脐周围的热流拥有自己的生命……正在对某种东西发出回应。  
“告诉我，你感受到了什么？”  
纤细的手指一圈一圈地勾画着他脐轮上的图案，带着莲香的长发散落在阿周那的锁骨上，温热的吐息摩挲着他的耳垂，奎师那忍不住轻轻咬了上去，温柔中带着难掩的执著与控制，怀中的男子努力忍耐着，却还是漏出了一两声无法抑制的低吟。  
“我感受到的只有你。”  
阿周那用颤抖的声音回应着，情不自禁地吻上了友人的双唇，奎师那最为轻柔的触碰，仿佛都能令阿周那身体的每一滴血液做出回应，亦或是因为前段时间五感被剥夺，他从未产生过如此强烈的感官。可他依旧努力忍耐，不愿简单地用情欲来亵渎这份在他看来超越了生命与信仰的情感。  
游移在肚脐周围的指腹沿着他身上的纹路缓缓探向了早已开始复苏的禁地，累积的快意使流淌着生命的汁水已经快要溢流，阿周那不禁侧过了脑袋，甚至下意识地用手盖住自己潮红的脸——他现在的表情一定糟糕透了。  
“那就不要躲着我。”  
奎师那低沉的声音如同冰层下燃烧的暗火。紧接着，有什么冰冷而光滑的东西缠住了阿周那的手腕与脚踝，拉开了他用以遮掩的手臂与紧绷的双腿，将他线条优美的身躯毫无保留地呈现在友人面前。  
“马达夫……我没有躲着你，我……呜…………”  
脖颈被惩戒似的咬了一口，不仅留下了深深的齿印，还涌出了血液。修长而灵活的手指如同一条灵蛇窜入了毫无防备的身体，在狭长的禁地里扩张，突如其来的刺激令阿周那绷起身体，整个人近乎要弹坐起来，但早已被束缚的手脚却根本无法做出反抗，只能任由那双手肆意摆布……  
“哈啊……马达夫…………等一下…………”  
无助的呜咽就像被折翼的雏鸟，却也撩拨着早已不再平静的心神，精心构筑的冰层正在火焰的温度下渐渐碎裂。  
奎师那狠狠地按住了他最敏感的弱点，那股燃烧般的灼痛再一次汇入了他的脐轮，久久也未能冷却。当他从这种鲜活的痛楚与快意中找回理智，才发现自己是以多么狼狈不堪的模样在友人面前释放了出来。腹部与腿间依旧残留着污秽的痕迹，强烈的羞耻感与身体本能的反应令他涌出了眼泪。  
“帕斯，为什么要哭呢？”  
奎师那发出一声低笑，却并非是在嘲笑他此刻害羞的模样。轻羽般的双唇温柔地抚慰着那双氤氲着水气的眼睛。两人的胸腔紧紧贴合，每一次悸动的心跳仿佛都彼此相连，连同呼吸都微妙地同步在了一起。  
“你是我的那罗，我的半身……渴望着与我合二为一是天性使然，没什么好羞耻的。因为，这亦是我的渴望。”  
阿周那感受着友人的体温，与胸腔内生命的律动，那种仿佛有什么东西即将破土而出的感觉愈发强烈。四肢上的束缚不知何时被解除，他不再掩饰自己的所欲所求，翻身将友人按在身下，热切地覆上了友人的双唇。  
“我渴望你的一切。”  
那一刻，挣脱所有枷锁的金翅鸟再一次展开了双翼。  
断骨在愈合之后会更加坚强。  
这正是他深爱的帕斯。他的那罗。  
这样的帕斯……美极了。

“啊……这就对了。”

就算是神，也受制于自己制定的规则。  
你可愿意为他打破一次？  
代价……  
是一切的一切。

黯淡无光的无人之地，虚空之中仿佛只有密不可分的二人。阿周那跪坐在友人身前，急切地想要与友人合二为一。他紧咬着双唇，想要克服灼热的痛感，但双腿却依旧不停地打颤。被汗水沾湿的发丝紧贴着他的锁骨，冷汗顺着他起伏的胸口缓缓垂落，如同依附于莲华的雨滴。  
“帕斯，看着我。”  
奎师那捧着友人滚烫的面颊，即便是在绝对的黑暗中，阿周那依旧更感受到友人热烈的目光。四目相对之时，他仿佛在那双美丽的莲花眼中看见了闪烁的繁星。  
“啊————！”  
腿根被猝不及防地掐住，如同浪潮般源源不断的痛楚与欢愉结束了他漫长的忍耐，却又将他推入了另一个深渊，每一次浅浅的抽离都会伴随着更为激烈的入侵，绵长的交合伴随着充满情欲的叫喊，恍惚中，阿周那不断呼唤着友人的名字，双腿紧紧地环住了友人的腰。  
彼此交缠的身体如同并蒂盛开的莲花，一切都变得如梦似幻。当奎师那完全没入他的身体，一股强劲的热流仿佛要冲出他的脐轮。  
“啊啊啊……马达夫……”  
到底是怎么回事……  
“帕斯……我的帕斯……我的那罗……”  
美发者仰头亲吻着意识已经有些恍惚的友人，发际的翎羽轻扫着他沾满泪水的脸颊。两人的汗水如同依附于芙蕖的朝露，微风过后，很快又在荷叶上汇聚一处。  
“马达夫……我们永远也不分开。”  
随着热流涌入他腹中，肚脐仿佛得到了滋养……半昏半醒中，他仿佛看见一朵莲花从肚脐的位置绽放，转瞬之间，又碎为微尘，化作虚空中的繁星。  
“我答应你……”  
奎师那抚摸着他腹部渐渐出现的蓝色纹路，意味深长地说道：“直到时光之末，轮回终结，我们永远也不分开。”  
那天，阿周那做了个相当好的梦。  
他看见了群星，宇宙，起始与终焉。仿佛自己也融入了浩瀚的星河，汇入万物的归处。  
梦醒之时，奎师那已经不在身边。虽然黑暗的虚空中他并没有白天和黑夜的概念，但阿周那依旧有计算时间的办法。马达夫到了时间会来找他。  
他已经恢复了行动能力，但他仍会耐心地等马达夫回来。  
马达夫一定会来找他的。就像之前一样。  
可是，在不知经过了多么漫长的等待，奎师那仍未回来。  
不安的感觉渐渐涌上心头。阿周那决心不再等待。虽然眼前依旧是一片黑暗，但无论如何，他也要把马达夫找回来。当他终于站起身，准备踏破黑暗，去寻找友人，一个声音在他脑海中响起。  
“寿终之时思念我，捐弃躯体而别离，他会融入我的状态，此真切而毋庸置疑。贡底耶！在寿终时，无论对何物思慕，脱体后必归其所思，此因对所思常念之故。”  
弹指间，虚空尽碎。他的眼前不再是一片黑暗。梦境中示现的星辰大海，成住坏空，万物生灭，都展现在眼前，一切仿佛发生在一瞬，又仿佛无始无终。  
“马达夫……”  
那一瞬间，他终于明白了一切。  
奎师那从未离开过。  
“高尚的人已获圆成，归我之后亦不再生，再生则为痛苦之源，它易消失且无常恒。阿周那！梵界之下，尽是轮回，一旦回我之后，便不会再生。”

“呃啊…………！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

他忽然意识到了自己这段时间究竟做了什么。  
一股难以言喻的刺痛从胸口涌了上来。他痛苦地嘶吼着，直到喉咙被鲜血淹没，群星璀璨的天宇依旧继续着生命的轮回，没有对他崩溃的呐喊发出任何回应。  
“咳……咳………………”  
阿周那跪倒在地，掐住脖子大口地想要咳出卡在喉咙里的东西，可是，落在他手心里的并非鲜血，而是一些零零碎碎的青色翎羽……  
“马达夫……！！！”  
所谓永恒不灭的冥性，被称之为最高的终点，这正是我的无上住所，达到之后便不再复返。  
我们永远不会分开了。

后记：感谢各位小伙伴提供的脑洞，尤其是一位不愿意透露姓名的小伙伴（爱葛莎：我感觉我们当中应该出了个叛徒。），希望大家吃得愉快……特异点娜娜虽然出场少，但产的刀子可以堆成一个刀山地狱。沙雕导演纯粹就是脑子炸了，不要当真，不要代入，谢谢~在这之后请给我点时间养肾……

后记：感谢各位小伙伴提供的脑洞，尤其是一位不愿意透露姓名的小伙伴（爱葛莎：我感觉我们当中应该出了个叛徒。），希望大家吃得愉快……特异点娜娜虽然出场少，但产的刀子可以堆成一个刀山地狱。沙雕导演纯粹就是脑子炸了，不要当真，不要代入，谢谢~在这之后请给我点时间养肾……


End file.
